


Space, endless possibilities for chaos

by Landoaitken



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Carlos the hot stranger, Dan and Max are just Kirk and Spock, I just needed to add brocedes to this, M/M, Or me just mixing up my fandoms, Star Trek References, and some fluff, change my mind, everyone is teasing Lando, not helpful tags at all, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/pseuds/Landoaitken
Summary: When the enterprise finds a stranded ship with only one sign of life Captain Ricciardo want's to know what's going on. So they took the stranger on board, but the guy is badly injured. Will the crew be able to help him ?OrHave you ever imagined what the F1 circus would make a mess in the wides of space? Nope? But I did and this is the result. Crack pure.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Space, endless possibilities for chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WafflesAndPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to a little experiment I started to write months ago but never really finished. I grew up with F1 and with Star Trek so both are big parts of my personality. So I thought "why not combine these two things?"  
> The result is this story.  
> So have fun, light's out and live long and prosper.

Captain's Log, Stardate 3265. After some unexpected complication, which was in no way connected to the bet between commander Verstappen and commander Vergene, from our sister Ship the Enterprise E, about which of the two pilots can navigate faster through a field of asteroids, near the end of the delta quadrant, we lost track of the original course. Navigator Norris thinks it would take several days before we catch up the loss of time, because we fly under warp seven since a meteoroid hit our drive shaft. Commander Hamilton thinks he could fix it soon, but he wasn't amused about the fact that the first commander damaged our lady once again. Some should think as a Vulcan commander Verstappen should be more considered but it seems there are still some old bills to pay. If I wouldn't know it better I would nearly think the commander is jealous. 

_________

It was shortly before the end of the alpha shift when a ship appeared on their radar. Captain Ricciardo should have known it. Every time he made plans for after his shift something happened. Maybe that was life like when you are the youngest Captain, Starfleet ever had. It was annoying but he loves his job so it was also worth it. 

"Albon what do we have here?", he asked while he spun his chair into the direction of his operation officer. 

"Sir, it seems like a simple transporter, but the scans show it is armed with weapons of different ancestry. It's like someone just scratched something out of everything they got their hands on. I cannot say where it is from and if it means any danger. But it's small and the weapons are no threat at all." 

"Good. Verstappen?"

"Only one human sign of life. Either its a loner or the rest of the crew is dead."

"Rosberg?"

"I do not get any emergency calls, should I request contact? I could open a line" 

The captain nodded in the direction of his communication officer before he turned to the big screen in the middle of the bride. Ready to talk to whoever was on this mysterious ship. But the screen stays as it was, no picture of the person on the other ship appeared. 

"It could be a trap, Captain." his first commander said in his back, Dan turned around, one eyebrow already raised in a sceptical manner. 

"Mr Verstappen, what brings you to this conclusion? I do not think that this little ship with a one-man crew could mean any harm."

"Just a logical assumption based on the data we have of this thing and of experiences of the past." 

"Nah, I am sure it is nothing bad."

"So why do they not answer our inquiry of contact"

"Maybe they just do not want to talk to us because they know what a brat you are.",

the capital mumbled under his breath but the Vulcan first officer did not react the slightest to the insult.

"Should I remind you of the Carpenia Mission where you said something similar, Sir? Or the time you nearly got killed by Klingons because you entered this seedy pub at Vega lV or the time you wanted to check out that 'empty' Starbase near Alpha Centauri and nearly got kidnapped by some apostate Cabal?"

"Please stop it, Commander, you made your point clear." Dan rolled his eyes, this old smart aleck. 

"I could do this all day long. But we do not have the time for it, what are we going to do now? If I remember it correctly you have a Dinner Date tonight, so it should be something where you don't blow up our ship." 

"I could just decide to cancel my date. The guy is a boring brat anyway", 

the Aussie grinned while the rest of the crew was trying not to giggle on them. It was clear that they were not in a dangerous situation so it was just the normal squabble between their Captain and the first Commander, a relic of old times when they still hated each other to nuts. 

"Captain to the transporter room, Norris? Could you do me a favour? There is a ship in front of us, beam the individuum up to us."  
he ordered and in the same moment, someone caught in his back.

"And put your phaser on anaesthesia. I will be there in a second."

"Ay, Captain!"

"Computer, yellow. Verstappen you have the bridge." 

He jumped off his chair and left the bridge instantly. 

When he entered the transporter room he saw how young Lando Norris was kneeling next to an unconscious body. He patted the kid's shoulder and knelt down too. It was a young man, dark hair, sun-kissed skin, some big messy eyebrows, he looked like a human but in the endless wide of the universes, you could never be sure. 

"Reports, Ensing?" 

"He was like that when I beamed him up. I didn't use my phaser. There is a lot of blood on his clothes, but I was able to find a pulse." 

"Yeah, I can see that. Come help me get him over to sickbay. I am sure our Doc will be able to fix him so he can tell us what happened to him."

Together they lifted the body up, each one arm around his waist to stabilize the man and carried him to the turbo lift. 

"Captain to sickbay, we have an unconscious, injured stranger."

The moment the doors slid open the first medical officer doctor Hülkenberg was already waiting for them. 

"Dan, you have a present for me? That's so sweet. Kid, put him on the hydro bed, so I can see what happened to the guy,"  
The tall blonde smiled in ensing Norris direction and the young man followed the instruction with help of the captain. 

"Magnussen, I need your talented hands over here!" 

An also blond male nurse came over from another patient. With experienced movements, he grabbed after a tricorder, handed it over and noted everything the doctor mumbled while checking on the stranger into a pad. 

"Who is this guy and what happened to him?" Nico asked his old friend but Daniel only shrugged his shoulders. 

"That are good questions, my friend. We found him on a little cargo ship. He was the only one on board and he did not react when we tried to contact him. So Norris transported him over. It's a good thing he could make new updates to the transporter, together with Hamilton. I really hope you can stitch him together again, he is quite handsome and it would be a shame to lose such a lovely face."

"Oh, I am sure your first commander would be delighted to hear you talking like that." 

"He is hot but does not fit my dating preferences, I thought more about the kid, they would make a nice pair." 

If Lando wasn't blushing before, after Ricciardo's compliment, he was for sure now. He did not like it very much when the older crew members called him kid, but at this point, he was just so done with it that he saved his energy and did not complain any longer. Yeah, he was still young and was one of the youngest Starfleet graduates ever, but he was definitely not a little kid. Still, he would prefer if the mysterious guy would survive because, in fact, the captain was right, he was really handsome. With his dark silky hair, which was a little longer, thick, a bit curled, good for bury his finger in it and grabbing some of the strands, the sexy stubble, full lips that for sure would feel fantastic while kissing him, and chin and cheekbone structure was near to perfect. In other words, he was fucked. 

"Enough with the small talk, we need to save his life if he ever should be able to date him in the first place. I need to see his whole upper body to judge how bad it is. Magnussen."

With the help of his nurse, Nico freed the unknown guy out of his clothes. Nasty wounds, some of them already darkened, came to light. Even though he was really carefully, the patient winced while the doctor scanned them with his hand and the tricorder. 

"These wounds are really bad infected. I think they used to be cut, maybe he fought someone with a sword, but the weapon could be poisoned. I've never have seen infections like this. The measurement of gram-positive bacteria like Nagase is really high. We need something to reduce the value and something to clean the wounds that would not attack them more."

"Milk. You need milk"

It was the first time since they entered sickbay that Lando said something and now the others starred and eyed him in confusion.

"Milk? Is that a joke Lando? You know I appreciate your humour and a good meme but I don't think now.." 

"I am not trying to be funny here, I try to help him" the young ensing interrupted his captain. 

"Breast milk or also camel milk contains Immunoglobulins, these give immune protection to the body against infections and also Lysozyme who have high antibacterial activity against gram-positive bacteria. I've read about that in a book until the twentieth century Normans in the northern parts of Africa used envelopes soaked in camel milk to reduce bacterial infections triggered by the poison of different plants like Lophophora or snake bites." 

"WAIT. How old is this kid?" 

"I'm seventeen, doctor."

"Oh good, he's seventeen"

"He may have a point, Nico. I trust him, he is one of my best crew members and as you already said, you haven't seen some injuries like this and you need to do something." 

Daniel was amazed by the whole scenery and also felt a little bit of pride because this boy just confirmed why it was a smart decision to let him on his ship despite Starfleet regulations. 

In his back, he could hear the hydro door open but no one said anything and as none of the sickbay personnel reacted in stress it was clear it wasn't a new patient. When Dan looked over his shoulder Max was standing there. His armed crossed in front of his chest and the icy dark blue eyes looking directly at him. 

"Number one. Are you looking for something? I hope you aren't ill."

"Funny. Come one I hope you only were kidding when you were talking about cancelling our dinner, we wouldn't need you to sleep on the couch again, wouldn't we? You are getting old, your back would love that." 

This sneaky Vulcan bastard. But it was Dan's sneaky Vulcan bastard. 

" I have a hypospray against bausualain" the doctor grinned and the Captain and his first officer both laughed at that. 

"Really, come on. It doesn't looks like we have a code red here so the doctor will be able to handle the situation on his own" 

Max hold his hand into his direction and the Australian moved over to him, pressing his fingertips against his boyfriend's ones. Normally they didn't exchanged intimacies like that in public but only Nico was looking at them and the blonde was one of their clothes friends. Together they left sickbay, looking at each other like the lovesick idiots they are. 

Kevin was already busy to replicate some camel milk, and also got some wadding pads and gauze bandages. And as he seems really good at multitasking he also threw a wet cloth in Lando's direction. 

"Here sweetie, you can dab his face with this, he has a fever as well. This helps against the sweat and helps to reduce his temperature." 

Carefully the ensing did as he was told. Now sitting close to the sickbed. From this position, it was even more obvious how beautiful the stranger was. 

Together they treated all injured parts, cleaned the still unconsciousness body and slowly the patient's status improved. The pulse got stronger and the body temperature got down. 

"It really looks like it works. Smart of you kid. Seems like you just saved this guy's life." 

Lando bit his lip and looked at the doctor with wide eyes.  
"So you think he will survive?"  
" We don't know that for sure, but if he stays alive for the next 24 hours and the infections get better his chances are good."

The older ones helped the boy to finally calm down a little. He took a deep breath and the tension his body had over the last hour passed away. He really did it. He saved the life of the stranger. 

"I will give him some pain killers and something that helps his blood circulation so his blood can get rid of the poison. Maybe he will wake up soon." 

And the doc was right. It only took like ten minutes until the man caught and his eyes flutter open. He coughed again, tried to speak but wasn't able to. Suddenly Lando holds a cup in his hand and instinctively put it against the guy's lips so he could drink. Who knows how long the stranger has been like that before they found him. 

He drunk the whole cup and it seems to help.  
"Where am I?" his voice was rough and even though he spoke in standard it had a slight accent. He sounded hot as hell and Lando got goosebumps all over his body. And when he wanted to answer he looked up a little and got lost in the warm brown eyes that were watching him now and his brain snapped, forgetting every human function so he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. 

"This is the enterprises, we found you alone and unconscious on a ship and brought you over here. This is sickbay, you nearly died but our youngest crew member Lando Norris here saved you. When he doesn't forget how to speak he is quite smart."

Magnusson explained and Lando pressed his lips together and looked down at the tips of his shoes. 

"Gracias Lando. I am Carlos Sainz, King of the thief's." 

The boy looked up again, shocked by the words and also by the warm smile that made the older man even more attractive. But this time he was able to get himself together and to be his more confident self again. 

"So you are the legendary Carlos Sainz? I thought you would be older?"

"Oh that's my father you are thinking about but I am for sure as legendary as he was."

"Is that so? Then you need to tell me some of these legends. That's the least you own me since I saved your life" 

"I am sorry to interrupt your flirting kids, but my patient here should get some more rast before you plan the rest of your lives together." Nico laughed before he gave Carlos another spray.

Only some minutes after Carlos fell asleep again, the quirky ensing still at his side, the next two crew members entered sickbay. This time it was the Enterprise's first engineer commander Hamilton accomplished by officer Rosberg. At usal, the two of them were snapping at each other. 

"Oh what unusual sight, that's only the third time this month. Are you getting more careful on your old days, Lewis?" 

The doctor just shook his head. Tricorder already in his hand to make some scans of the commander. 

"It's nothing, the officer is overreacting at usual."

"I am not overreacting Lewis, this is a serious injury. What if it gets infected. Who would look over your beloved ship if you are dying because of this cut?" 

Rosberg pushed the older on the, not thinking about giving in. While he was fussing over him he didn't recognise how the doctor, the nurse and his boyfriend rolled their eyes in unison. 

"What happened this time? An accident in the reactor? Did you fenced against each other again instead of overcoming your silly discussion between some nice sheets, how normal people would.." 

"He cut half of his hand off while he tried making vegan cheese out of nuts. Again. Just because the stuff out of the replicator isn't good enough for him" 

"It tastes like dry paper." 

Hulk looked over Lewis's hand. It was obvious that the cut was quite ugly but nothing too deep and serious. He could easily glue it together and with the right medication it would be fine the other day and the Enterprise didn't have to do without their chief engineer. 

"Kannst du ihn bitte irgendwie für die nächsten Wochen ans Bett fesseln? Ich bin es satt seine Krankenschwester zu Spielen.", he looked nearly pleadingly at his namesake.

"Oh of all the languages you know, you choose your mother tongue to exclude me?" 

"It's the doctor's mother tongue as well so it's the easiest way, and as far as I know he only speaks German and Standard, that's why I am the first communication officer here and he is torturing idiots like you. But that's not the point. Either you start to behave and let him do his work or.."

"The doctors French is also not that bad, he has a really talented tongue," nurse Magnussen interrupted Rosberg's pointless rumbling. 

"Kevin!" the older blonde hissed but the general confusion was good enough for him to be able to inject a hypospray into Lewis's arm.

"Too much information and why exactly did you give him a hypospray? He has some superficial injuries, not a crazy alien virus."

"Oh now, you can see that I am not injured at all?" Lewis raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"Oh, he just likes the sound they spray makes during the injection. And the fact that most people hate them." 

Kevin smiled at the doctor and it would look angelic but most of the crew knew that he was far from being an angel. 

“Please, stop it. We really don’t need to know more about your little doctor plays”

The young nurse just wiggled with his brows before he helped the doctor treat the cut. Nico was holding Lewis other hand and looked him deep in the eyes. The two of them really were the biggest drama queens on board but they also love each other and have this special bond. 

"So all good now. And commander, I also would prefer to not see you again this soon. Especially if my shift is already over and I have better things to do."

And that was it. Another normal day on the Enterprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this.  
> As always I am sorry that I butchered the English language but I am trying.. (not really successful as you may notice)


End file.
